


Coffee Cups

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's second cup of coffee. A text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cups

It’s 12:41 a.m.  
Minseok has his back on the navy blue sheets. The creamy white ceiling looks down on him, as if pitying him on how restless he looks like right now. Even though he has been stripped out of make-up and dressed in casual clothes, his face still feels heavy along with his body still sticky for being covered in sweat.

He closes his eyes, freeing his mind from everything that has been stressing him out; the comeback preparation, his master’s degree, the concerts this upcoming week, year-end appearances –

“Minseok-ah, are you still awake?” the ever so familiar voice asks silently, almost in whispers –an act that can make you question whether you’ve really heard something or not. Minseok nods and raises his hand to let the person know that he is, indeed, awake.

“Are you okay?” He hums in response and rolls off the bed, still keeping his eyes shut.

“I’ll just take a shower. Usual spot” Without waiting for an answer, Minseok makes his way to the bathroom. He has lived in their dorm long enough to navigate his way even without the sense of sight.

The shower knobs still have the marks for the temperature they both like. He stands under the warm droplets unnecessarily longer before shampooing and scrubbing off the dirt of yesterday’s activities.

The dorm is extremely silent; all the other members must have been in a state of coma as soon as they got back. It’s a rare event to have such peaceful nights especially when you have noisy housemates who can’t keep their mouths shut no matter what time it is.

Minseok washes the last foam of shampoo and soap off from his body and steps out of the room with a towel hanging low on his hips. His roommate has probably seen his body for uncountable occasions since there are times where they have to change costumes together or they might have donr things that don't really require clothes. To his surprise, nobody is in the room anymore

Maybe he is already in the balcony, Minseok thinks.

He dresses into something that will keep him warm, takes his phone with him and goes straight to the kitchen to see if his friend has prepared the coffee or not. The coffee maker looks untouched and there is no sign that anyone has been there –but Minseok has always been the one to prepare their drinks, so he just shrugs, surfs the pantry and starts making their comfort drink.

Soon enough, the coffee is ready. He retrieves their matching coffee cups in the sideboard and fills them with the mixture of granulated coffee bean, sugar, and water.

He makes his way to the balcony without a sound and finds the back door still closed. He struggles to keep both cups in his hold with one hand as he tries to open the door with the other. The cold air of December greets him along with the sight of street completely lighted with Christmas luminosities. He chuckles to himself as he sets one of the cups on the railings when he realizes what he has done.

Minseok keeps his words to himself, sipping from his coffee cup from time to time, staring at nowhere in particular. He lets the warm water burns his tongue and throat as he chugs down the remaining gulp off his personal cup.

He takes out his phone and starts typing out a message.

[ I'm on my second cup of coffee. It slipped my mind again. ]

Minseok hits send to the non-existent number, whose former owner is now somewhere in Beijing, and hopes that maybe –just maybe—that person is also awake with a coffee cup in his hand.


End file.
